


Officer Sunshine

by ivycross



Series: Frost and Flowers [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Magic, POV Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivycross/pseuds/ivycross
Summary: While interrogating a perp, Danny demonstrates the power of being the nice one.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Frost and Flowers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731892
Comments: 11
Kudos: 131





	Officer Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> > This is a random timestamp that takes place sometime after ʻO ka Honua Kū'ē (Thunderstorms Melt the Frost). I just had an idea and went with it.

It had been a long case. Weeks and weeks of work tracking down leads, suspects, witnesses, and it’s all paid off. Sort of… They had a lead. A gang member that the rest of the group abandoned at the local hangout. A punk with floppy curls and an untrimmed goatee. If they could just get him to talk, then they could have this case closed by the end of the day.

Steve leaned against the door to the interrogation room, resting his forearm on the door he peered through the little glass window. On the other side, handcuffed to the chair they kept bolted to the floor, was their ticket to cracking this case wide open, and he wasn’t talking.

If it wasn’t for the fact the guy was pissing Steve off, He would be impressed with how long the perp has held out. Almost every interrogating trick he knew had been used... At least the ones that were legal for a cop… He didn’t want to resort to waterboarding, although it was very tempting, and things got tricky with the Fae stuff. It left him in a serious bind.

“Hey, babe. You still working on that guy?”

Steve lifted his head to see Danny coming down the hall toward him, holding two cups of coffee in his hand and smiling faintly. At once his mantle jumped inside his chest at the sight of him, and one eager vine popped out from Steve’s arm, reaching out to touch Danny as he approached. Danny stopped in his tracks, glaring at the vine.

“Ah, what’d we talk about, huh? Not on the job.” The vine shrank back, its tip drooping, and it pulled away, returning under Steve’s skin. Steve could still see a trace of it, a long black line just under the surface. Danny sighed and handing Steve a coffee said, “Can’t you do anything with them?”

“I try, but you know how my mantle is. It has a mind of its own.” He slipped the lid off the coffee and sniffed it, humming as the rich aroma hit his nose.

“You know, just for the record, my mantle doesn’t act like that,” Danny said.

“For the record, you have more of a title than a mantle, Danny. It’s different.”

“Sure, whatever,” Danny rolled his eyes and took a sip of his coffee. It annoyed Steve, but he would let it go for now. “So what’s the deal here, Steve? Why isn’t this guy talking?” Danny asked

Steve peered back through the window, shaking his head, “I assume gang loyalty.”

“How nice,” Danny said, snorting. He leaned against the door, one arm crossed over his chest, the other holding his coffee near his face. “Let me guess, you’ve been thinking about more advanced interrogation techniques?”

Danny’s tone made Steve duck his head, avoiding his eyes. Everyone knew what those words meant and Steve wasn’t necessarily proud of the times he has said them with a straight face. All he could say was in those days, desperate times called for desperate measures.

Steve pushed off the door and sighed, “I’ve tried everything I can do within the confines of typical police procedures. I was thinking of...” He paused, licking his lips.

“Let me guess. You wanna go Fae on this poor bastard?”

“Not fully. Maybe just pull some glamor tricks to scare him. Nothing that will leave a mark.”

Judging from Danny’s expression, the idea didn’t thrill him. Anger sparked inside Steve. Danny was always the first to judge, but he never came up with anything better.

“Okay,” Danny said. He uncrossed his arms and stepped into Steve’s space. There was a sudden spike in his temperature and Steve swallowed, his anger quickly forgotten. “You’re mad because you think I’m judging you. I am not.” Danny sipped his coffee, taking a moment to glare at the door as if the guy on the other side could see him. “You’ve used everything?” He asked, looking back at Steve.

“Yeah,” Steve answered. “Everything but good cop, bad cop, but I’ve been down here by myself.”

“So, not everything?”

“No, Danny. Not everything,” Steve huffed.

“Alright. Then that’s our next step,” Danny said with a smile. “We go in there play up good cop, me,” He touched his chest as he spoke, “and you, bad cop.” He poked Steve’s chest gently with a finger. 

It felt silly and Steve shook his head. There was a method to good cop bad cop that worked although most perps saw through the ruse right away. Something told Steve this guy would be no exception.

Yet, it was the last resort. He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. 

“Alright. Shall we?” He grabbed the door handle when Danny touched his wrist. It was feather-light and Steve couldn’t stop the shiver it sent through his body. Going by the smirk on Danny’s face, he caught the quick little shudder.

“One thing, Babe; Let me go first.”

“You go first?” Steve blinked. That was new. Normally he went in first, the big bad Navy SEAL threatening and shouting at their perp, while Danny hung back, quiet, soothing, a promise of a little kindness that Steve wouldn’t give.

“Yeah. I have an idea.”

“Okay,” Steve said with a shrug. What could it hurt? At this point, he didn’t think the guy would talk at all and they would have to let him go. Then they would be back to square one and wasn’t that just a kick in the teeth. It all left Steve’s mantle frustrated at how inefficient things were, and that left Steve frustrated by proxy. It all made for a long day and Steve was already tired. However, he couldn’t rightly tell his prince no, could he?

He opened the door, letting Danny go first into the room and settled against the far wall, coffee in hand.

For his part, Danny stepped into the room with light footfalls, his posture changing, making him appear soft and welcoming. It was an amazing thing to see and Steve enjoyed the show, even if he knew this would be a fruitless endeavor.

“Hey there,” Danny said with a happy little smile. “You doing alright in here? My partner hasn’t been riding you too hard has he?” He looked back winking at Steve before returning his attention to the perp. “I know how he can be. Not the nicest of guys.”

“What’s this? Good cop, bad cop?” The perp snorted, flipping his mop of curls out of his eyes. Here we go, Steve thought. This was already not going anywhere. The idea occurred to Steve to pull Danny back outside, and the two of them could think of something else. Maybe ask Chin and Kono to workshop an idea with them. Only Danny didn’t seem fazed by the perp’s words.

In fact, he laughed. A cheery, golden little sound and it hit Steve. Danny was using glamor. It had Steve squaring his shoulders back indignantly as he fumed.

If Danny noticed, he didn’t let on. He continued to focus on the perp, his whole being casting a barely-there golden glow around him. There was no way the guy saw it, but Steve did and his fuming turned into full-on sulking. Sure, Danny could use his powers, but he couldn’t. How was that fair? His mantle squirmed. It agreed with him, but only just barely. It didn’t enjoy thinking poorly of its prince, and that made Steve uncomfortable too. Sometimes it was hard dating a Fairy Prince.

“Well, I guess you could say that,” Danny answered. “I don’t know about good and bad. They’re such nebulous terms, ya know? I will say that I’m a nice guy.”

“Is that so,” The perp quipped. Steve snorted a laugh quietly, hoping that Danny didn’t hear him.

“I am. In fact, they call me Officer Sunshine. I’m just so bright and cheery.”

This was too much. Steve would never. Maybe call Danny Officer cranky pants. Officer-I-don’t-like-getting-up-in-the-mornings. Or even Officer-I-bitch-so-hard-that-once-I-accidentally-struck-one-of-my-fellow-officers-while-gesticulating-wildly-and-yelling-at-my-partner. Never Sunshine.

Well, maybe not never. At that moment, Danny looked bright, warm, and bubbly. Like he was the cheeriest person alive. It was captivating as a longing filled up inside Steve. He just wanted to bask in that glow while having all that warmth pour over him. His mantle agreed and together they quietly sighed.

The perp sat in the chair, studying Danny. His posture relaxed and he laughed. “Yeah, I can see that. You’re like a little gold cupcake. I bet everyone on the force fights over who gets to take a bite.”

Steve jerked away from the wall, his feet hips-width apart, his hands balled into fists at his side. He would march right over there and pound an answer to that little remark right into the guy’s face. Only Danny held up a finger, not looking back at him. Steve exhaled slowly, willing himself and his mantle to calm down. Danny wasn’t ready for him to come in yet and Steve knew that if they were to make this work at all, he would need to respect Danny’s timing. 

He settled back against the wall and caught the way their perp was looking at him. They had confused him. That amused Steve greatly as a tiny smirk graced his lips.

Danny lowered his finger and let out a little laugh as he spoke, “No. They wouldn’t dare.” 

“Cause your boy over there would make them say sorry?”

Steve preened as Danny caught his eye. Damn right he would make people say sorry. If anyone ever laid a hand on Danny that he didn’t like, Steve would use every ounce of his magic to bring down a wrath that hadn’t been seen since the time of Old Ones.

“No,” Danny said.

Well, that busted Steve’s little bubble. It stung, so he went back to sulking. 

“No,’’ Danny said again, “He wouldn’t need to. Although I’m little Mister Sunshine, I can take care of myself.” He leaned over the guy, placing one hand on the perps shoulder. “You see, the thing people forget is, Sunshine can be dangerous too.” He dropped his voice, and his surrounding glow increased. “Too much sun and you get sunburns, blisters, heat stroke and that’s just on people, ya know?”

Something was happening. As Danny spoke, the perps squirmed. He looked uncomfortable with his face flushed.

“If we’re going to talk about too much sunshine, let’s talk about droughts, crop failures, and deserts. The list goes on and on.” The perp was sweating now. Steve didn’t understand what Danny was doing. Was he trying to cook the guy? He wouldn’t… Although Steve had to admit that the temperature in the room had gone up, and their perp looked like he would pass out.

“Hey man, what is this?” the perp called out, panic rising in his voice.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Danny said. “I’m just making a point. Too much Sunshine isn’t a good thing. That and i want you to remember something.” He moved his hand off the guy’s shoulder, and still smiling, patted his cheek. “I’m the nice one. Officer Sunshine and I can bring you to your fucking knees with just a single touch. You got that, huh? Are you hearing me?”

The prep nodded or tried to. He looked exhausted with reddened skin and his thick curls were sticking to his head with sweat.

“Good. Remember that as I say one last thing to you. You ready?” The smile was gone as Danny pointed a finger back at Steve. “He’s not nice. Let that sink in.”

It was brilliance on Danny’s part as the perp looked from him to Steve, eyes wide with fear. Not wanting to waste such a glorious setup, Steve grinned. The result was a low whine from their perp.

Danny took a step back from the guy, sipping his coffee, and turned around. “He’s all yours, Steve. You want me to hold your coffee for ya? Maybe heat it back up?”

“Yeah, that would be great,” Steve said and handed his coffee to Danny. He watched him leave the room and then turned back to the perp. 

Making a show of cracking his knuckles, Steve walked over to where the perp sat, wide-eyed and terrified, sweat pouring off him like a river. “I think my partner made an interesting point, don’t you?” He conjured up a little of his own power, dropping the temperature in the room. The perp looked around panic-stricken as the overhead lights dimmed, leaving the room cast in shadows. Steve’s own face was partially covered in darkness as he leaned in closer, his eyes glowing an icy blue, “Now where were we...”

* * *

“Here’s to another case closed,” Kono cheered as she popped the cap off a Longboard. Steve, Danny, and Chin all cheered and took drinks from their own beers while Kono plopped back down in her deckchair.

“I thought we would never finish this one,” Chin said, setting his beer down and reaching for another slice of grilled pineapple that Steve had just finished cooking.

Danny wrinkled his nose at the sight but nodded his agreement. The fact Danny never learned to like Pineapple in anything other than the occasional cocktail and pineapple upside-down cake confused Steve and seeing his Prince make faces at other people enjoying something so delicious reminded him to renew his efforts to get Danny to change his mind about the fruit.

“Who wants another steak?” Steve called out, pulling a large chunk of meat from off the grill.

“Ooo me me me,” Kono called out waving one hand over her head. Steve held it out on the end of a grill fork towards her as she raced over with her plate to snatch it up.

“Anyone else?” He asked, holding another one.

“Not me,” Chin said. “I’m going to spend the rest of the night digesting and wondering if my cousin’s legs are hollow.” He gave Kono an amused look that she returned by shoving a large piece of meat in her mouth.

“I’ll take it,” Danny said. He didn’t move from his chair but held out his plate toward Steve.

“Does Officer Sunshine not get up to serve himself?” Even as he said it, Steve walked over placing the steak on Danny’s plate.

“Not if I can help it,” Danny replied with a grin.

“Officer Sunshine?” Kono asked, looking up from her plate. “Is this a new thing for you guys?”

“It must be, I’ve never heard before,” Chin said, taking a sip of his beer.

“It’s something Danny said today while helping me interrogate that perp,” Steve answered. He gave his grill rack a quick once over with a steel brush before closing the lid and joining the others at the table.

“Is it now?” Chin said. He raised an eyebrow. “Would this have anything to do with Fairy tricks?”

“The guy looked awfully pale when he came out of interrogation,” Kono said with a mouthful of food.

“Nah,” Steve said. He put his arm around Danny and was pleased when Danny snuggled into his side as he continued to eat his steak. “It’s just Danny’s a little ball of sunshine and we should all recognize it more often.” 

“Thank you, Steven,” Danny beamed as he spoke, kissing Steve on the cheek before going back to his steak. Chin and Kono shared a look.

“Do we wanna know, Cuz?” Kono said.

“I doubt it,” Chin replied, and the whole table erupted in laughter. Meanwhile, Steve held Danny close, smelling flowers and fresh apples, while a deep eternal warmth soaked through him. Inside his chest, his mantle delightedly wiggled about.


End file.
